


Blue Pearl

by Aihi8



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Character Death, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Self-Insert, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aihi8/pseuds/Aihi8
Summary: Recollecting past life memories in the mids of her tribe's genocide by her country's soldier, felt like an additional kick to her trampled form lying on the ground. If she survives, she definitely going to put a formal complaint towards fate and heavens.
Relationships: Ashitare (Fushigi Yuugi) & Original Character, Nakago (Fushigi Yuugi) & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Blue Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did the thing. I can't promise regular updates but you can kick my butt if I don't update for a long time, not that I expect a lot of people to read this fic...in a fandom that was active 15-20 years ago >_> I'm going to blame YT algorithm for showing me clips from the anime and renewing my love for it. So If you read it, I have to say thank you very much for giving this fic a chance.

Something in her has shattered the moment her body hit the ground. As if the previously unnoticeable fog has disappeared from her mind. At last, everything has become clear to her. The confusing memories and dreams that have plagued her, suddenly made sense. She died, she died and lived once again. And once again she will die, she thought, taking into consideration her current state.

"M...her!..A…mu!...A...yu...u!” She could hear her brother's muffled voice that jolted her from her thoughts. She forced herself to glance in his direction, only to meet with blurred forms of soldiers dragging her brother away. With dread and tears in her eyes, she tried to get up, only to be stopped by a vicious kick that moved her to her side. The soaring pain and sight that made her breathless. 

“...Shi!....ea..ing!... She….ie…way!” She ignored the soldiers arguing over her. She focused her gaze solely on the still bleeding corpse of her mother that laid in front of her. It was hard to connect the lifeless body to her gentle and ever-patient mother.

She closed her eyes, unable to look at the devastating scenery in front of her any longer. She could not even hope everything was a bad dream, the stabbing pain in her chest did not allow that. The only thing she could do was merely to pray for another quick death, even if it meant to be done by the soldiers that attacked her tribe. Her chest still burned when she lost her consciousness. 

* * *

It has been two days since her twin brother collapsed during the annual ceremony of their tribe. Their mother tried not to show how much that situation worried her and chose to put up a strong front for her daughter. She knew better than that. Ayumu could see the tiredness and dark circles underneath her mother's eyes that the other woman tried to hide.   
She was not exempt from worry. The only time she left her twin's side was when her mother required her assistance for household duties and meals.

It was a huge relief when her brother regained his consciousness on the dawn of their birthday. Witnessing that, she and her mother embraced him tightly.

“Thank God! You are awake Ayuru!” Her mother exclaimed, relieved. Her brother stared blankly at both of them, noticing that she could not help but explain.

“You have collapsed during the ceremony and slept for two days.” she could see the information sink in. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation in her chest and forehead, almost the same as two days ago. 

“UNGH!” She snapped out of it the moment she heard her brother’s discomfort. Her mother propped Ayuru’s head up, while she took hold of his hand.

“I am sorry, it would have been better if we just stayed home with Ayumu,” said her mother with regret. Due to her age, it would not be possible for her to attend. It was for the better, she thought. It was not a lie when she said it would be fine if her mother and brother went without her. The place where the ceremony takes place fills her with a sense of unease. Ayumu regretted convincing them.

“I am only weak-hearted” with a shake of the head, her brother replied. The almost haunted look he was wearing, told her there was more to the story that he was comfortable to disclose. Ayumu squeezed his hand in support.

“Well, both of you must be famished, especially you Ayuru, you have to eat and get well again,” Said their mother, after which Ayumu helped support her brother in his march towards the table.

Their meal was a simple one. Simply a bowl of rice for each and warm water to warm up their stomachs. It was alright with her, Ayumu thought, noting how her mother looked at both of them with content.

“Both of you grew up so quickly, I sincerely hope you will stay in good health for many years to come.” She said and continued with her meal.

After eating, their mother procured two pieces of jewellery, clearly handmade by her. Realizing that, she exchanged the gaze with her brother. While both waited with anticipation for their birthday; an important milestone in their tribe; they did not expect getting any other presents besides an extra fill of rice on this day. She and her brother took their gifts into their hands.

As it turned out, those were earrings made of blue coloured knots, woven to resemble flowers with its shape. Small metal plates adorned the knot that shone where the light hit them just right. A single blue bead was hanging from the cord of each of the earrings from her set. Looking up, the entranced form of her brother, looking down on his own similarly appearing jewellery. His earrings were shaped in a simple knot and lacked the beads hanging out of them, but were nonetheless beautiful on their own.  
With tears in her eyes, she hugged her mother tightly. Waving their presents must have taken her a long time. She wondered exactly when her mother started working on them. 

“Thank you, Mother! They are perfect!” She choked out through her tears, while her brother tightened his grip on their mother.

“I am delighted you both like your gifts. I have to prepare the needle to pierce your ears, so you must let me go for now” Her mother said after patting each of them on their head. Letting go, her hand naturally took hold of Ayuru’s. 

“Are you sure everything is alright Ayuru?” She asked when her mother left the room. The solemn gaze of her brother was her only reply. 

“I know, there is more to the story… I... I sensed something wrong, you know?” Ayumu told him, not meeting his gaze. Unfortunately for her, their mother came back before she could reply. She decided to let the matter go for now.

“Come now, it will take only a moment,” said her mother and quickly bent over to pierce their ears. It wasn’t painful, only a prick, but she couldn’t help but tightened her grip at the unpleasant sensation. 

“It’s done now, you may put your earrings in. You have to remember to not take them out for a while unless you want to repeat this experience.” Both her and Ayuru shook their heads, but suddenly she came to an idea. She stopped her brother before he could put both his earrings in.

“Ayuru, how about we have one piercing each? In that way, we can always have part of each other together?” She proposed, ignoring the tender gaze of their mother. Hearing that, her brother exchanged one earring from his set for hers and put them in. Ayumu followed suit. 

“How do we look, Mother?” Ayumu twirled in the place, causing her mother to give a soft chuckle.

“Beautiful, when you both stand like that, it sometimes makes me believe I have two daughters instead” was a light-hearted response. 

“You don’t!” You do!” Ayumu exclaimed with her brother. She started to snicker while avoiding her brother’s irritated gaze.

“You know I hate when you tease me like that!” Ayuru huffed with a pout in his face. Facing her children, their mother smiled broadly.

“I know you are going to grow up to be a handsome and strong man, Ayuru, while your sister is going to be a beautiful young lady in no time…” Their mother said.   
A small knock on the door jolted them from their thoughts. 

“It must be Taria, she was beside herself when she heard what had happened to you Ayuru” That was what their mother said while opening the doors. 

Taria was a petite, almost doll-like girl around their age and the only child in their tribe both Ayuru and Ayumu could call a friend. With short, wavy blond hair and blue eyes, she was even called “the fairy” of their tribe, something that shot the pangs of pain in Ayumu’s chest every time she heard it. She knew it wasn’t Taria’s fault that everyone gazed at her and Aruyu with aversion, but still couldn’t help how she felt about that. 

Taria shyly approached both of them. Ayumu knew that Taria was there more for her brother’s sake than her since she already wished her birthday wishes on an earlier date. She was well aware of the crush that the smaller girl had on her oblivious brother. With a sigh, she gave a gentle push to Ayuru’s back.

“Taria has a surprise for you, you know? I already got mine, so now it's your turn, it seems.” She said to the surprise of two other kids. Her mother only looked at her with knowing eyes.   
“Taria was concerned about you, Ayuru, you should go with her” She whispered in her brother's ear. Her brother hung his head low, likely ashamed of worrying his friend. 

“I have something for you!” Taria said, while shyly approaching Ayuru. 

“Let’s go then,” Ayuru said, and with one last glance in her direction, her brother and Taria left. With a sight, she faced her mother.

“Mother, is there anything you need help with?” She asked, eager to ease her boredom with any task she could get. 

“You could help me with the weeds, to my misfortune, my back is not what it used to be...” Her mother said in response to her query. Ayumu rolled her eyes. She knew well her mother had not even reached her thirties, though, she tended to dramatize her age as a personal joke. With quick “Will do.” she went to tend to their small garden. 

It was a small blessing that their hut was at the edge of the Hin settlement. At least in that way, their family could avoid disapproving the gaze of other villagers. Absentmindedly, she started to pull the weeds out. 

The Hin settlement they had lived in located was in the west territory of their country. Their tribe was not welcome anywhere else in Kutou, which she thought bitterly. With golden hair and blue eyes, the Hin people were treated as outsiders by a large part of the Kutou population. Her humble family of three also had the features of the Hin tribe, but even then she couldn’t help but feel like an outsider. It didn’t take a genius to realize that other tribesmen held nothing but distaste for her and her brother. A distaste that only worsened when her brother fainted during the ceremony. She didn’t know why. Her mother was unusually tight-lipped about the whole situation.

From what she knows, her mother was born to their tribe leader's lineage but became disowned when she fell pregnant with Ayuru and Ayumu. The situation probably wouldn’t be so bad if only her mother gave birth to the child of a fellow tribe man. At this point, Ayumu didn't know whether to be thankful or not for receiving characteristics of their clan. She guessed that only time would tell. 

With a sigh, she glanced down at her job and froze. Besides the weeds, she was supposed to pull out, which were also flowers her mother lovingly planted. Maybe if she hid the evidence in the hole, her mother wouldn’t notice? She could always blame it on the wild animal? It’s not as if her mother would ever hit her, but she just cannot take the disappointment. She sighed once again. Her mother would be even more disappointed when she finally finds it, better to fuss up on her own. Would hurt her less in the long run…

With a new resolve she stepped back inside their house but seeing her mother, sitting on a chair while clutching at the pearl in her hand, Ayumu stopped. 

“... I pulled the weeds Mother…” She directed her eyes sideways, avoiding looking at her mother’s face ”...along with some of your flowers... I’m sorry” Ayumu finished, her voice growing smaller with every word. The middle-aged woman took the sight of her daughter, noticing the stains of mud on her dress and hands and smiled.  
“Do not worry about that, we can always plant them on a later date” She assured Ayumu.” In the meantime, go wash your hands, it’s almost time for dinner.” Ayumu did as she was told.   
“Mother...the stuff you were holding...was the Pearl of Seiran, wasn’t it?” She asked after a moment of hesitation. Even though she knew that any mention regarding her mother's past was a sore subject, she couldn’t help but ask. With the corner of the eye, she noticed how her mother tensed up before giving a sight.  
“... I... I have found the shell with pearls on the day I met your father.” Her mother said after a moment. With a moment of hesitation, the middle-aged woman approached her daughter and placed the pearl necklace in her hands. Surprised by this turn of events, Ayumu almost dropped the jewellery.

“Mother! What?...” Before she could finish her sentence, her mother interrupted, ” I had hoped this conversation would take place on a later date, preferably with your brother by your side. Your father has the second one and...” Ayumu understood the implications. She stared at the simple pearl necklace her mother entrusted her with.

“Mother, wouldn’t it be better to give it to Ayuru?” She asked unsurely.” After all, he has bigger chances of getting out of this place. Besides, I’m confident that out of the two of us, I’m the one who could find the pearls on my own. You know how Ayuru is.” Ayumu gave the necklace back to her mother. “I’m sorry, for asking out of nowhere...” She added. 

A knock on the door of their hut surprised them both. Exchanging questioning gazes; they did not expect any visitors after all; the older woman went to open the doors.

“I’ve had enough Matuta!” Stated Taria’s mother without even greeting the other woman.” I know that Taria is with your son, but what were they thinking?! Both of them are not back yet from the look of it! Where did your son take my daughter to?” She continued.

“I can't say how sorry I am, but I can assure you that once Ayuru is back I would punish...”

“No. Leave it Matuta. Taria will not be going near your children anymore” Ayumu could feel her heart dropped. Taria was the only girl her age that played with her and Ayuru. Before her mother could interject, Taria’s mother continued:

“Up until now, I kept close watch over my daughter and her friendship with your children. I know they could not choose their father, thus I said nothing about them playing with Taria. I convinced myself that your sins, Matuta, should not be blamed on your children but with what Tenkou-sama said about them...that I cannot ignore.” Ayumu saw red when she heard the berating tone of Taria’s mother. She ran up to the women and without thinking shouted:

“It’s not our fault!” “Ayumu!” She ignored imploring shouts of Matuta and continued,  
“We are also part of the tribe! It is not Mother’s, nor our fault, that the Hin tribe’s pride was hurt when she chose our father! It was Taria that…” A slap to her face stopped her from continuing her sentence. Shocked, she stared at her mother’s raised hand, with lack of understanding. Never before has her mother hit her.   
“I am so sorry Nuya! I do not know what has come over her!” Matuta only said with embarrassment. The scowl on another woman’s face just grew bigger. 

“I see your son is not the only dirty child that Tenkou-sama spoke off. You are going to be the end of all of us! It would be better if all three of you left the village at once! If not, who knows what may happen to you!” This was what Taria's mother shouted at them. Ayumu could not help but glare at the woman.

“Mother! Mother!” It was Taria’s voice who they snapped their attention to. Nuya looked in the direction where the voice seemed to come and headed towards her daughter, who seemed to drag Ayuru by his hand. Noting, Nuya quickly pulled, surprised Taria to her side while Ayumu rushed forward to join her twin.

“We are leaving! You are not to meet with that family anymore!” Nuya said before she pulled her unwilling daughter away.   
“Ayuuru! AYURU! Ayumu!” Taria cried and screamed, trying to wiggle out of Nuya’s iron hold.

Ayuru and Ayumu both could only watch as Taria’s silhouette grew smaller and smaller. Their mother’s embrace, for once, did nothing to lessen the heavy feeling in their chest. Ayuru gazed into Matuta’s eyes, which were focused on a place far away. 

“Let’s go.” Their mother said before shepherding them home.   
Ayumu stood by her brother when Matuta headed to grab cloth and alcohol to tend to her son's wounds. 

“It was the village kids again, am I right?” She asked after a moment of silence. Without waiting for the reply, Ayuru dragged her brother to the chair, waiting for their mother’s return. Taking a look at scratches on her brother, she felt sudden anger at the whole situation.   
“It’s unfair” She could only mutter.   
“We do not belong anywhere, do we?” Ayuru's voice only added to her ire. She clenched her hands.  
“One-day Ayuru, one day we’ll get away from this place! We’ll take our mother with us and run away!” She kneeled and placed her forehead on Ayuru’s knees. “We’ll find a place where we could live….” She almost cried when she felt her brother’s fingers untangling the various knots in her hair.   
“One day…” he murmured. Matuta moved towards her children and without a word started working on her son’s injuries. The frown on her face grew deeper and deeper with every scab she cleaned. 

“I am so sorry, I had hoped your birthday would pass on a better note”, Matuta added, “I know it’s hard for you both” Matuta’s eyes shone with tears “ I already told few details to your sister but I’ll tell you about your father tomorrow. Today has already been overwhelming for both of you.” Their mother finished with Ayuru’s wounds.” It’s late, let’s eat and go to bed”.

After dinner and washing up, both of them went to their shared bed. Both were tucked in by their mother, who then gently traced the scratches on Ayuru’s face.  
“Tomorrow...when you hear what I say tomorrow, please, both of you, choose your future” With a single kiss on their forehead, Matuta wished them goodnight.   
What awoke her that night was the erratic movement on her left side. She opened her eyes and saw her brother, sweaty and with her face scrunched up with an unpleasant scowl. Without a moment of hesitation, she shook his sleeping form, hoping to awaken him.   
“Ayuru, wake up.” She whispered. Fortunately for her, it was enough to raise her brother from his nightmare.   
“You had a bad dream,” Ayumu elaborated. She scooted closer, almost embracing Ayuru in a supportive gesture.   
“I am sorry I woke you up,” Ayuru murmured. She believed that he shouldn’t feel so guilty about it. It was an unfortunate trait that her brother shared with their mother.   
“Don’t apologize, ‘snot your fault...” She felt her eyes dropping, “I am here, so let’s go back to sleep...” Ayumu fell back asleep before she could hear his reply.

* * *

A horrible scream jolted them both awake. Despite the still late hour, their room reflected the orange glow coming from outside. Quickly, both reached the window and felt blood frozen with fear at the scenery.  
The houses of the tribe were being set on fire by the soldiers. Even from that distance, they could perceive the glimmering of the sword coming down at the villagers. It did not matter whether they were slicing down men, women or children. All of them fell to the swords of Kutou soldiers, who kept on slaughtering innocent people like insects. 

“Run! Run!” They could hear the desperate voices of people.

“Children!” Their mother ran towards them, grabbing each of their hands “We have to run!” Matuta pulled her terrified children. “Taria!, Mother, we have to save Taria” Her brother shouted. Their mother only shook her head.   
It was when they took their steps outside, they had noticed a tiny silhouette moving towards them.   
“Ayuru! Ayumu!” Taria shouted, trying to run away from the soldiers. Ayumu felt relieved.

“You both stay here!” Their mother sent them a look that promised hell if disobeyed. Before she left, she slipped something into her brother’s hand and ran to grab Taria away from the offender. Seeing how Taria was all alone, would mean that her parents already perished.

“Mother!” Ayumu screamed, staring with horror at how her mother threw Taria in their direction. The girl with wobbly legs tried to reach them both, away from the soldiers that chased her down. Ayumu couldn’t help but rushed towards Matuta when she saw a glimmering sword coming down on her mother. She ignored the hand that tried to pull her back to her brother's side and rushed forward. 

“Ayumu! Mother!” Her twin's voice made her turn around. The terrified gaze directed in her way was the only thing she saw before sharp pain and the overwhelming blue light overtook her.


End file.
